


Nothing Wrong With You

by ShamanicShaymin



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, First Time, Larry Johnson Has Tentacles, Lots of talk about dicks, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sal is a sassy kinky bastard, Sal is a sweetie, Secrets, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Wet & Messy, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: It turns out Larry knew all along he was part alien—but that is due to biological changes to his body outside his control. Sal shows him not only is there nothing to be ashamed or frightened of, there are fun and pleasurable things in store.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Nothing Wrong With You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m curious about Larry’s alien origins from Jim Johnson’s diary and I hope Steve Gabry explores him discovering and dealing with it in the sequel. For now, there’s kinky fanfic. XD I’ve always been a sucker for tentacles and tentadick (the latter since the Homestuck days) so this is right up my alley.

“You’re more likely to get laid than I ever will.” 

Larry blurted it out loud without thinking. He and Sally were watching a romantic movie, and once again, Sal was down on himself and his appearance under his mask. It drove Larry nuts—Sal was the most handsome motherfucking guy on the planet, and he didn’t see why the world should be afraid of him. He didn’t see why Sal should feel ashamed for something that had happened to him beyond his control. Sal was the fucking best. Who _wouldn’t_ want him?

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Sal chuckled. “You’re a handsome guy, Larry. You can have anyone you want.”

“I wish.” Larry snorted.

“...You’re being serious, aren’t you?” Sal’s eyes widened beneath the prosthetic.

“Look, it’s not that I think I’m ugly. I don’t care how anyone thinks I look. I just, um... I’m not getting into bed with anyone. Like, ever.”

“How come?” Sal asked. “You don’t seem like the type who’d join a church and become a monk. You like weed too much to give that up.”

“Damn straight I do.” Larry laughed, sweating. “I’ll just uh... be content being a virgin forever, dude. Plenty of guys can do that. Any urges I have, I’ll just jack off and I’ll be fine.”

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” Sal reached over and gently held his friend’s hand. “Why don’t you want sex? What are you so afraid of?”

“You really, _really_ don’t want to know, Sal.” Larry swallowed and crossed his legs.

“You don’t have to tell me now if you don’t want to. Just... dude. You’re my friend.” Sal consoled. “I want to at least be able to help you.”

“Well, um... shit.” Larry hesitated, and gripped Sal’s hand back. “Let me just get one thing out of the way: nobody touched me or took advantage of me as a kid. I didn’t inherit some weird contagious disease or anything either, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“That’s good, at least.” Sal heaved a sigh of relief; that took some of the worst case scenarios off his mind. “If anyone had hurt you, I’d never leave your side.”

“Thanks dude. I just… I hope you still feel that way after what I tell you.”

“Of course I will. I love you.”

“Okay...” Larry took a deep breath. “It seems... really fucking weird and out of the blue. After everything you’ve told me and everything we’ve seen, like the ghosts and the demons and that underground cult, I’m still afraid you won’t believe me. It’s too out there, even for us.”

“Honestly, at this point, I’m willing to believe anything.” Sal said.

“Figured you’d say that. So...” Larry trembled and his knuckles grew pale as he held Sal’s hand tighter. “We watch a lot of alien movies, right? Like the one where the face hugger grabbed the guy and laid eggs down his throat? And later a bunch of alien babies hatched out of his stomach?”

“Yeah?”

“What if I’m an alien, Sal? What if I’m slowly changing into one?”

Sal... wasn’t about to dismiss that. He remembered every word from Jim Johnson’s diary, digesting all that he had read from it. According to Jim, his DNA and Lisa’s DNA were compatible enough that there wouldn’t be notable anomalies in their offspring. He didn’t write anything odd happening to Larry aside from maybe the Red-Eyed Demon watching him since birth. But Jim disappeared while Larry was in juvie. That happened before puberty, right? Which meant that Larry didn’t have anyone to explain to him what was happening to his body…

“Maybe… your Dad could have been an alien? And he passed it on to you?” Sal asked. Fuck, he couldn’t tell him the truth, and it fucking hurt.

“Maybe? What the hell do I know? Maybe that’ll explain why he suddenly left us.” Larry shivered. “The point is I’m not normal, Sal. I-I don’t have the same junk as you. It looks nothing like how a regular guy’s dick should be. I’m not human.”

“Of course you’re human, Larry. You—!”

“ _No I’m not, Sal! I’m a freak!_ I got parts I shouldn’t have! Even if we ignore that, you’ve seen the horrible shit aliens can do to humans. One day, I could transform completely and _I could fucking kill you!_ ” 

Sally reached over and embraced him.

“Larry... I know you’re scared. I’m still here, don’t worry...”

“...”

“I’m still here. I’m not running away.”

“You should...”

“No Larry. I’m not...” Sal comforted, rubbing circles on his friend’s back. “So what if you’re an alien or part alien? You’re my best friend. And just because you’re an alien doesn’t mean you’re a monster or becoming one. We know you’re not being possessed by the Red-Eyed Demon because he’s dead. And we know Hollywood gets shit wrong about the paranormal all the time. You know how we laugh our asses off at all the ghost movies? How funny and inaccurate they are after we’ve talked with real ghosts? It’ll be the same thing with aliens.”

“But Sal—!”

“I know you’re not going to hurt me. You don’t have to deal with this alone, Larry. Now that you’ve told me your secret, I’ll help you with whatever I can. Just like we’ve always done for each other, you know? I’m here for you... it’ll be okay...”

“It’s... it’s not okay...”

“Then we’ll _make_ it okay. I won’t leave you, Larry. If you think this is the thing that’ll finally end our friendship, you still have a long way to go.”

“Sal...” Larry murmured. “Why are you so fucking amazing? I don’t deserve a guy like you.”

“Well, you got me.” Sal replied. “And honestly, I don’t care what you’ve got between your legs. No one’s worth should be defined by that, you know?”

“But... it’s...”

“Larry... you accept everything about me. I’d be a dick if I didn’t accept everything about you too.”

“Haha... dick.” Larry finally smiled.

“Dicks are weird, man. And funny. Like in general.”

“Dick dick dick dick.” Larry swatted his hands at him and Sal giggled.

“Peniiiiiiiiiiiiis!”

The boys laughed and proceeded heckling each other.

~

“So... you ever wondered what your first time would be like?” Larry asked. It had been several days since his confession, and he and Sal were lazily hanging out in the basement in his room. Larry had been working on a painting while Sal played the original Final Fantasy beside him; Larry’s subject was a rockstar on a motorcycle driving towards a demon in a thunderstorm, and Sal was attempting a Black Mage-only run. 

“First time?” Sal asked, not taking his eyes off the TV. “First time in what?”

“Uh... fucking.”

“I guess I thought about it... dammit!” One of Sal’s Black Mages—whom he had named “GIZM” (cursed character limit)—had died. The Ice Cave was a bitch. “More of a fantasy than what would actually happen, but there’s things I think... would be nice...”

“Like what?” Larry smirked. “Tell me your biggest fantasies, buddy.”

“I’m that irresistible, huh?” Sal chuckled. “I guess it would be like my partner and I start making out... I feel safe enough to take my prosthetic off around them, you know? After a while of just... being together, we fall into it and... go with whatever we feel like, I guess. As long as it makes us feel good.”

“Mmm... any acts or positions you’d like? Or are you not too picky?”

“I’m not picky. I just want to be so lost and horny with my partner that I don’t even have time to think.”

“Sounds hot.” Larry grinned. He dipped his paintbrush in the water before selecting another color.

“I didn’t even tell you that much! Just a lot of vague shit.” Sal laughed. “What about you, Lar? What do you want your first time to be like?”

“I just want my partner to feel as good as possible.” the artist said. “I want to rock their entire world... I want to make them feel so good that they feel like they’re floating... that’d make me feel like a million bucks.”

“That’s awfully romantic of you.” Sal replied. “What, you’re not gonna toss them down on the mattress and fuck them senseless?”

“If they want me to, I can do that for them, dude.” Larry winked.

“So if they want it rough, if they want to squirm against the bed... if they want their ass completely and utterly wrecked, would you do it?”

“Oh fuck yes...” It was getting harder for Larry to concentrate on his painting.

“Your partner wouldn’t want you to hold back or be afraid... they’d want every fucking inch of your dick inside them.” Sal continued. “They want to ride you... they want to feel your balls smack against their flesh each time you go all the way in. They just want you and only you… you alone can fulfill their wildest dreams.”

“You really think I’d be capable of that, Sally Face?” Larry looked contemplative.

“Larry Face... I know so.”

The artist put his brush aside and started cleaning up. “You think you got time to save?”

“Already on my way. Gotta revive Gizmo at the clinic anyway.”

A small smile formed on Larry’s lips. “You remember what I told you the other day, right?”

“Yeah! I wouldn’t forget.”

“So um... I guess I’ll get that part out of the way first. So you’ll see I’m telling the truth.” Larry looked down at himself, his hands descending to the fly of his pants, only to hesitate at the zipper.

“I know you’re telling the truth. Larry... we don’t have to go through with it if you’re uncomfortable with it. I don’t want you to feel like shit during your first time.”

“Thanks Sal, I appreciate it. But I’m okay. I...” Larry looked up at him as Sal saved at the inn. “...I really really want you.”

Sal’s azure eyes glimmered as he turned off the NES and patted a seat on Larry’s bed beside him. “Come here, Lar.”

Larry stretched and brushed his hair back before joining Sal. Once he sat down, he started to unzip himself, but Sal laid his hands over his to stop him.

“Ah ah ah...” Sal said. He caressed Larry’s cheek with one hand and unbuckled the first strap of his prosthesis with the other, lifting it enough so he could press his lips over his.

Larry melted into him, lifting his hands to run them through bushy sky-blue pigtails. They tumbled backward into bed, Larry pinned beneath Sal as they grew further lost into the kiss. Sal’s prosthetic got more and more disheveled until Larry helped him with the last strap to pull it over his head. Sal sank into Larry entirely, piercing his lips with his tongue and exploring the palate of his mouth. Larry clung to him, teasing him before they parted for breath with a labored gasp.

“Ah... you taste fucking delicious...” Larry breathed.

“You taste like fucking weed.”

Larry laughed and they kissed again. Sal’s small hands wandered over his back, repeatedly clutching Larry’s shirt until they seized the rim and lifted it off him. Sal drank in the sight of Larry’s chest, which was lanky and tan with a tuft of brown hair in the middle. He nestled against the artist before pressing his lips to the sepia nipples waiting for him. Larry gasped under this treatment, having not bothered touching his nipples before or realizing how sensitive they were before Sal decided to play with them. The aqua-haired man lapped at the brown nub, rousing it to peak before doing the same to its twin.

“Oh Sal... this feels incredible...” Larry sighed. He took care of Sal’s shirt and tossed it aside, but not before laying his prosthetic in a safe place over the night stand. Larry planted little kisses over his forehead, the eyelid of his remaining eye, and the scarred cheek which exposed a few of his teeth... his fingers trailed down Sal’s back, marveling his warmth.

“Mmm...” Sal dotted Larry’s chest in kisses, working his way down to his belly. “You feel so good, Lar...”

“So do you, Sal. It’s like I’m touching an angel...”

“Hmm. Looks like I better start getting down and dirty so my horns’ll show up.”

“Little bastard.” Larry chuckled, rubbing his fist over Sal’s head.

“Heeeeey!”

“Noogie Time!”

“No fair!”

Larry laughed and used his free hand to keep Sal trapped beneath his chest. Sal squirmed and cursed before proceeding to tickle Larry. Larry howled while Sal took advantage of this to get away, only for the artist to get up and tickle him back.

“Ahh! Cheater!” Sally cried. He pounced on Larry for a second attack. Larry quickly seized him by the wrists and slammed him down on the pillow, shutting him up by crushing his lips over his.

Needless to say, Sal wasn’t going down without taking Larry with him. The blue-haired boy wrapped his legs around Larry, keeping him close. So close, in fact, that his hips lined with his... Sal growled into their kiss, grinding his groin against Larry’s. The artist groaned and pressed down in return. They bruised each other’s lips amidst their heavy panting, tongues clashing as their lower bodies shuffled and rubbed hard against each other.

“Fuuuuuuuck...” Larry moaned. “You wear too much clothing.”

“Then take it off.” Sal retorted. “I didn’t come here for my balls to get bluer than my hair.”

“Guess we’re about to find out if you’re a natural blue.” Larry smirked, shoving down Sal’s sweatpants and briefs. “Ooh... looks like you are...”

“So you’re just going to stare?” Sal asked, a tinge of red rushing to his cheeks. “I know it’s not as big as you’re expecting, but— _ahhh!_ ”

“You talk too much.” Larry replied, then went back to languidly drawing his tongue up Sal’s shaft.

“God, Larryyyy...!” Sal gasped, pulling his pigtails over his face.

Larry’s eyes drooped closed as he traveled up and down Sal’s cock, marveling the heat and musk and salty taste. He could feel how _hard_ Sal was for him, and the way he throbbed against his tongue was nothing short of tantalizing. He traced the vein up to the tip, tapping it in little taps as a clear drop of pre-cum emerged from the slit.

“Fuuuuck... oh fuuuck...” Sal whimpered, face flushed entirely crimson. “Please... please god...”

“Please what, Sal?” Larry asked.

“S-Suck me off. Please...”

“Gee, whatever happened to that sass from earlier? This isn’t like you, pal.” Larry smirked.

“Fuck you!”

“With pleasure.” Larry winked, then dipped his head over Sal’s dick as he took the head past his lips. “Mmm... _mmmn...!_ ”

Sally gasped and tugged his pigtails harder at Larry’s treatment of him. The artist was taking his bloody fucking time, sucking the head of his cock while only occasionally flicking his tongue down the rest of him. Sal tried bucking his hips, but Larry held him down, forcing him still as his head bobbed up and down, up and down...

“Larry...” Sal shuddered. “God, I want to touch you. Please let me touch you...”

Larry groaned, proceeding to take more of Sal into his mouth.

“I... I don’t just mean that, though this is nice too.” Sal had let go of his pigtails and was combing his fingers through Larry’s hair. “I want to see you... I want to kiss you and lick you and suck you off the way you’re doing to me now. I want you to feel safe, Larry. I love you for all that you are... I want to make love to every part of you... please Larry... I want you so...”

Larry came up for air, the tip of Sal’s cock slipping from his lips with a small _pop._

“Make love, eh?” The artist chuckled. “And you call _me_ a sap.”

“It’s true though. I trust you Larry, with all my heart.”

Larry contemplated this before sitting up. He stared at the bulge in his jeans before laying his fingers on the zipper.

“All right.” Larry said. “Don’t scream.”

Sal’s eye widened and he swallowed the gasp that threatened to escape him. The artist ripped off his pants and boxers like a bandaid, and what was revealed to him was... more or less what he imagined? Was that how you described seeing alien dick for the first time?

“M-May I touch it?” Sal asked.

“...Sure?” Larry answered awkwardly.

Sal reached his hand out and couldn’t help a small gasp as the organ twitched at his palm. It was like a large raspberry-tinged tongue—instead of a shaft with a head and foreskin, it was a plump tentacle that thinned itself out at the tip. After the initial surprise wore off, Sal lowered his head and kissed it.

He looked up when he heard a soft sob.

“Larry? You’re crying...”

“You...” Larry trembled. “You didn’t look away.”

“Of course I didn’t, Larry. I love you.” Sal hugged him.

“I love you too, Sal.” Larry choked. He returned his embrace. “Y-You’re my entire world...”

“It’s all right, babe.” Sal comforted. “I’m here.”

They stayed in each other’s arms until Larry’s weeping had faded. Sal kissed his shoulder before letting go with a smile.

“Now...” the aqua-haired boy said. “I think Little Johnson is in need of some attention.”

“Little Johnson?” Larry snorted. “Really? You’re calling me small when I’m the only alien dick you’ve ever seen?”

“I never said _you_ were the one who’s little. I think you’re projecting a bit.” Sally replied. He petted Larry’s cock and it curled around his hand. “Hey... who’s a good boy? Is it you? I think it is~”

“Haha... it tickles a little.” Larry chuckled. “Can’t help being a little jealous of my own dick now.”

“Such a good boy deserves a treat~” Sal flirted, bending down and grasping the tentacle with both hands. “Would you like that? I bet you wo— _mmph!_ ”

“Be careful, Sal!” Larry cried, his appendage having plunged into his friend’s mouth. “It uh... has a mind of its own sometimes.”

“So...” Sal gasped once he pulled free. “Not that different from my own dick.”

“Heh... if you put it that way, yes.”

“I got this, Larry. I got you looking after me.”

“Okay Sal...” Larry rubbed the back of his partner’s head. “Go nuts.”

The tentacle wiggled its way past Sal’s lips once again, and this time the two boys were prepared for it. Sal greeted Larry’s cock with the tip of his tongue, exploring the smooth surface. It tasted so much like skin... in a way, it was like Larry’s own tongue but so much bigger. Making out with Larry’s dick wasn’t something Sal expected he’d be doing, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. He sucked the tentacle, moaning as the flavor overtook him... something blossomed in the pit of his groin as Larry pulled his pigtails to monitor his bobbing—a sort of ecstasy opened petal by petal as Sal was consumed by a fog of lust.

“Oh god, Sal... Sal...” Larry whimpered. “I wanna... I want to fuck you so badly...”

“ _Mmmph! Mmmm!_ ” Sal became oblivious to the indulgent sounds he made on Larry’s cock. He hissed as he was pulled away and pinned back on the bed by Larry, biting his partner’s lips as he crushed him with another kiss. The artist pulled the hair ties out of Sal’s pigtails and his electric-blue hair cascaded over the pillows. Amidst the action of their tangled tongues, Sal slapped Larry’s ass, gripping the tough yet vulnerable flesh. Larry’s cock entwined with Sal’s, squeezing and pumping him as their bodies rubbed together.

“I need it...” Sal snarled, his free hand pulling Larry’s hair. “I need your cock... I need to be _fucked...!_ ”

“You filthy whore...” Larry growled. “Such a slut for my slimy alien cock...”

“Do it. Stick it in!” Sal gasped. “Every fucking inch...!”

Larry hoisted up Sal so his back remained flat on the mattress but his legs were sticking high in the air. Larry’s dick was soaked with pre-cum—it was safe to say that it had lubricated itself. Sal winced as Larry pushed himself inside his hole—in retrospect, lubrication for _him_ and a little fingering first wouldn’t have been a bad idea. But Sal was so far gone at this point that he didn’t care and was willing to put up with a little temporary pain. All that mattered to him was Larry was inside him, Larry was _his_. And Larry was perfect.

A deep throaty moan left the artist as he easily entered up to the hilt; Sal’s walls squeezed him as intensely as his own cock had done before with Sal’s. Sally lay like a debauched angel beneath him: his shaft was stiff and cherry-red, his pale chest and belly gleamed with sweat, his sky-blue hair a mess, his azure eye hooded with desire, his pink scarred lips curled into a serene smile.

“Yes... yessss...” Sal breathed. “More...” He could feel Larry squirm and wiggle inside him, filling him up and pushing his most sensitive spots... He gripped the sheets, arched his back, and moaned as Larry thrust into him, and encouraged him to go harder, faster. He treasured how Larry slammed his hips into him, the way his long sepia hair swayed with him, the shy and ecstatic pink that consumed his face, how his eyes were closed in concentration and love... he loved this dorky goober with everything he possessed.

“Sal... Sal... I’m...”

“Do it...”

“Sh-Should I pull out?”

“Cum in me... I want it all...”

“I... oh, god—ohhh! _Ohhhh!_ ”

Larry shook and his hips powered into overdrive. Sally arched back with a breathy moan as his insides were filled with his essence—there was so, so much of it that it made the splash Sal left on himself from his own orgasm look like a trickle. There was a wet squishy sound as Larry’s cock rolled out of Sal, and it turned out a small puddle had formed on the bed.

“Shit.” Larry murmured.

Sal only giggled, basking in the afterglow.

“So aliens jizz a lot, huh?” the blue-haired man smiled. “We’ll just remember to use stronger sheets next time.”

Larry stared at him in disbelief before laughing himself.

“Here, I’ll help you clean up.” Sally grinned.

“No way, Sal. You stay there and enjoy yourself.” Larry said, grabbing a bunch of towels to mop the mess. “Besides, it feels good seeing how I’ve completely and utterly wrecked your ass.”

“Now that makes me want to help more!” Sal pouted. “You’re not wrong though... mmn...”

“Lift up?” Larry asked. Sal obeyed and Larry was able to pull the sheets off, rolling them up in a ball before carrying them to the laundry basket. He sprayed at the wet spot on the mattress and dried it up before Sal assisted him in putting on new sheets. At last, the two boys lay together in a fresh clean bed, cuddling beneath the covers.

“Mmmn... that was nice.” Sal purred, kissing his partner’s shoulder as he lay on his chest.

“ _You’re_ nice, Sal.” Larry replied, kissing the top of his head.

“You’re even nicer.”

“Shut up.” Larry chuckled, swatting at a giggling Sal. “...I’m glad we did this. I... I feel so much better about my body than I have in ages.”

“I’ll keep making you feel good, Lar. You deserve it.”

“You deserve it too, Sal. I love you so much...”

“I love you too, Lar-Bear.”

Larry snorted. “You know what? I can’t even get mad you called me that.”

“I know.” Sal giggled. “You can’t resist it.”

“Good night, my sweet bluebird.”

“Bluebird, huh?” Sal smiled. “I’ll think about that name.”

“It suits you.” Larry glowed.


End file.
